Watch Your Back
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: It's been almost two years since Blake left Wammy's House, and the reasons why are still only known to her. But with the Kira case, L dead, and this mystery killer on the loose, it seems the old team is getting back together... with a few minor changes. Together, S, Blake, Beacon, and the lovely M Squared have a lot of work to do.
1. Chapter 1 (Blake)

Welcome to the first chapter of Watch Your Back. I'm co-writing this with the fabulous 13 Hella S. This is the sequel to our previous book, The Live of the Seconds' Sisters. If you haven't read that book, go read it, then come back.

So, seeing as we haven't seen her in a while, let's bring Blake back!

* * *

**[October 31****st****, 2004]**

It's been nearly two years since I left Wammy's House... I wish I knew how they were going.

I wish I knew how Beacon reacted to the news of her dad being dead. I know how I reacted. I joined the LA mafia!

I miss everyone, including the panda! I know today is his birthday.

"Oi, Ames! We need you here!" my boss, Rod Ross, yelled.

I nodded to myself, looking in the mirror, right into my still blue eyes. My abilities will be back by the end of the week.

Katia Ames was my name here. I've been in hiding for so long.

_**Flashback...**_

"_**What do you mean 'sister'?" I asked. My mother was so weird.**_

"_**Like S, you have a twin sister, but she's different to Rain."**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**Well, Rain was first born, but was strangled by her umbilical chord, but she was still born, your sister was not, she was a miscarriage."**_

_**I blinked, what was the point of this? "So?"**_

"_**She's angry, you got to live, you **_**devoured**_** her. She's jealous, and she wants revenge. She will stop at nothing to get it."**_

_**I nodded. "What's her name?"**_

"_**Betrayal."**_

_**...End**_

That was why I left. My sister wanted me dead, and she would kill my friends to get to me. Somehow, her name fits.

_Betrayal..._

I walked into the main room. These guys used to try to get with me until I showed them what a 'little girl' like me could do. Zakk Irius still has bite marks.

"Ames, we have had word that Kira is getting more powerful by the day. L will be useless by the end of the week.

'When he dies.' I had looked at and memorised a fair few death dates before I lost my abilities, and L's was one of them.

I opened my notebook, looking at all the notes I had made about the Kira case. It wasn't too difficult for me. I devised that whoever was Kira was working with L, very closely. Too closely for L to like.

L was reluctant for even me to work with him, and he's my cousin... on my mother's side, obviously.

I wonder how people reacted to Axel's body...

"L is dying, and this Kira, the real Kira, will be the one take over. We need to make sure that, at all times, we address each other with aliases, and try to avoid getting your photo taken," I told them, writing a few notes.

"How do you know this? And why the photos?" Ross asked.

I sighed at their stupidity. "One, I am L's cousin, his other cousin just so happens to be one of Kira's victims, but my brother was stupid. Anyway, I have an ability, that I am currently unable to use due to minor illness, that allows me to see someone's real name and life span, which leads me to two. Two, the Second Kira has this ability, and she can use it with just a photograph, so I'd be careful."

"How do you know the Second Kira is a woman?"

"Easy, Kira 2 is infatuated with Kira 1, far beyond that of love, so it's like a crush gone _way_ too far, easily that of a woman of Japanese-American desinence. The Japanese are emotional – I should know – and the Americans over play everything – I mean full offence with that, by the way," I listed. I missed Wammy's at times like this.

The boys all nodded and went back to what they were doing, usually their whores. I remember S telling me that Mello was going to join a mafia, and I absently wondered which one. I had ties to a lot of American and English mafias, and one Japanese one that are all but disbanded.

I logged on to one of the many computers we had lying around, searching through the files we had on all mafias in the area. I first searched Mihael Keehl, in case he was that stupid. Nothing. I then searched Mello. I found one file with that name with this mafia. Apparently he had his name on a list of recruits. So they must have heard of him, and be able to contact him.

"Oi, Ross, you think I could contact this kid?" I asked, pointing at Mello's sketch.

"Sure thing, Ames. Line seven, phone two," he told me.

I got up and walked to the phone room. I felt guilt wash up inside me. I haven't spoken to any of them since I left. I needed to know how Mello was, and Beacon, and S. I needed to know.

I held the phone to my ear after pressing '7'. I felt my gut twist in anxiety as it rang.

Then he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked. It was really Mello... He's nearly fifteen, but he sounds the same. I hope I do.

"Mello?" I asked quietly.

I could hear the familiar sound of a bar of chocolate dropping onto wires and carpet. He was in Matt's room. "Blake?"

I felt like crying. "I'm not meant to contact you, but I found you on the mafia's files. I... I miss you guys... and I can't even know how long you have to live, or contact Rain to find out how you are."

He was quiet. Matt was quiet. I was quiet. It was all silence other than the sounds of breathing and the buzzing from Matt's computer of TV.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm still under the influence of the serum. Look, do not tell Matt, S, Beacon, anyone, that I called you, but if you need to speak to me again, call back and ask for Katia Ames, okay?"

I prayed that he would agree.

"Okay, but if you ever need my help, or anyone's help, you call me as well, got it?"

"I've got it."

"Also..." he was quiet for a while, "have you kept clean?"

I sighed. I hadn't. "No, I haven't, and I can't, sorry."

"Alright. Last thing, Way's been in hospital since Christmas, not last Christmas, but the Christmas after you left. He refuses to eat and they have to feed him through a tube. Mikey can barely pay..."

I sighed. "I'll try to send some money over for him, but no promises, okay?"

And with that, we hung up.

I felt Barium rubbing up against my leg and I smiled. It turns out that, like S and Anima, Barium was my spirit animal, or whatever.

"You okay Blakie?" she asked, purring lightly.

I nodded, letting the tears that had welled up earlier fall, my eyeliner running. "I miss them. I really do. Those guys were my family."

S, Rain, Lucy, Suicide and Mello were like my siblings, Matt was my so-obviously-going-to-end-up-being-my- brother-in-law friend, Mikey and Way were my annoying cousins, and Wolf was that awesome friend that almost felt like family.

And then there was Bella... She really was my family, but I always hated the fact she was born out of hatred... but I knew what she did not. That no one did.

Looking into history, you could find three Life and Death God and human hybrids. The first was Edgar Allen Poe, my favourite poet. He had a Life God mother and Shinigami father. The second was Patrick Stump. I know what you're thinking, that bundle of adorableness? Part Shinigami? Yes. I don't know how, but he is.

The third is Bella Before Birthday, and I know exactly how it happened.

I heard a feminine giggle from behind me, and Barium tensed. Barium would have hissed if it was one of the sluts that had managed to wander off.

"You really love those kids, huh?" the voice said. The voice was familiar, and I knew exactly where I had heard it before.

It was like when I was nervous, my voice would go a higher pitch. That was the voice.

I turned around to see an almost exact reflection of myself, aside from the waist long hair and smouldering red eyes. "Betrayal, I assume."

"Hole in one, Lie," Betrayal giggled. "Although, I am called Lily most of the time... Ironic, huh?"

I crooked an eyebrow. Where did these names come from?

"Irony does run in the family, though. I mean, you've met our aunt's husband's brother's nieces and nephews, right? You lived with them, and our second cousin... Evelyn, wasn't it?"

I blinked at her. "I am not related to my favourite insane people. I'm ninety percent sure I would know."

"Well, we aren't related to them by blood, but through marriage, yup! We're one big insane family. It does make sense though, doesn't it Lie? I mean, S is really similar, isn't she?"

I shook my head. These are all just lies to make me question everything around me, and then, once I'm in a state of insecurity, she'll kill me.

"Can you just kill me already?" I sighed.

Betrayal, Lily, whatever her name is, laughed. "I'm not going to kill you _now_. I'm gonna help Kira out! Watch as you squirm around, knowing I'm watching you and when all your friends are dead, I'll give you just what you want. Death."

And with that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 (S)

Welcome back to Watch Your Back, it is I, S. So since my amazing partner already gave you the introduction I'll just jump right into this chapter.

* * *

**(November 1, 2004) **

"N-no please...! Don't kill me!"

This had been a familiar request for half a year.

You may be wondering what I have to do with a sobbing man's death. I do small jobs for the mafia Mello's in. I've been trying to leave Wammy's with Beacon for a year but I need more money to get by- not to mention with Way being in the hospital...

Clearing my thoughts I held my gun pointed at the man's temple.

"Please! I-I'll do whatever I have to just don't kill me!"

I was just supposed kill him, Arthur Williams, because he was giving valid information to a rivalling mafia. Why, doesn't matter. Even if I didn't kill him someone else would.

So I saved that person the trouble and shot him- with the silencer on of course.

After I made sure he was dead I took out my disposable phone and called my third partner in crime, Viola Stoll. A recruit in the very mafia who I help out.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly. Oh right it was midnight when she called about Williams, it's four am now.

"Hey Viola. I killed Arty for you, I'll have the payment by tomorrow right?" I asked, expecting a positive answer.

"Yeah yeah. Dammit Monica, of all times to call you picked four in the bloody morning." I heard a crash, probably the albino hitting her head against the wall again. "I'll meet you at Starbucks at lunch today."

"Thanks. I'm tired so I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible." I curtly.

"Of course. As always, t'was a pleasure doing business with ya, Moni." The line went dead before I could curse her out. I hate it when she calls me that. I should have picked an alias without a potential nickname.

I buried the phone in my bag as well as my pistol and pocket knives. If there's one thing I learned in nearly two years is that you shouldn't leave home without a weapon.

Not feeling like walking to Wammy's I went through one of my portals and ended up in my bedroom.

I hid my bag in one the new secret compartment in the floor, there was also two stacks of money and a few fire crackers and pictures in the compartment.

I took out one of the pictures and did a one over everyone in the picture. It had everyone, Way, Matt, Blake, even BB and Near in the photo. This was the only picture I had of everyone together before Blake left.

Things have been pretty hard on most of my friends lately. Mikey has been doing everything he can to pay for Way's hospital bills, suffered from depression, and he's taken a job as a male prostitute.

Wolf, may she rest in pieces, was murdered last year, cut into little Wolf bits. I don't know who killed her but when I find out they're a dead man/woman.

As I've already said Mello did join the mafia, he's also keeping tabs on the Kira investigation. He's been struggling not to kill some of his fellow henchmen due to their stupidity.

Matt became a professional hacker. He hacks into peoples' bank accounts and takes small amounts for himself and to help pay for Way. Still in love with Mello, still worried he might die soon.

Beacon has probably stayed the most normal out of them. I know, what a surprise. She did go through the stages of denial and had a mild case of depression over Blake but she's better, luckily. She spends most of her time in MU now, you almost never see her here anymore.

As for my siblings, they've learned how to take a physical appearance... Fuck everything in existence. Now they always follow me around which is hard to explain to Roger.

"Oh come on S! You love having us around!" My twin said, playing with a knife. She was the only one of our other dead siblings here for now.

"Shut up, Rain! I'm trying to do a monologue in my head!" I shouted. Now where was I... Oh yeah. Evelyn, my crazy cousin, keeps trying to convince me and Beacon to live with her in her apartment.

Evelyn plays a part in my life now. Sadly.

!Flashback!

_It had been a year since we found out Blake was gone. Beacon and I were trying to get some information on her whereabouts. We weren't having that much luck._

_"I swear to God Blake has become the air. We're never going to find her before November of 2004." Okay so I was overreacting a bit._

_"Don't say that! We'll find something about her somewhere." Mini-mini Blake tried to console me._

_We spent half an hour there trying to find something about Believe Birthday, and of course we couldn't find anything._

_"...Beacon now you have no proof, she is the __**air**__." I groaned. I heard a maniac giggle coming from behind the swivel chair. Beacon and I shared a look before tip-toeing towards it. _

_"Really Silence, you're so dramatic!" The relative I wanted to see the least laughed and spun around in the chair._

_"E-Eve!? How are you here!?" I demanded._

_Since the last time I saw her she had changed a lot. Her dirty blonde hair was in pigtails that reached past her waist, she had a large scar running across the left half of her face and her right eye was still blue, but her right was a glass green eye._

_"Really Si? I haven't __**seen **__you in years and only heard you last year and that's how you greet me?" Evelyn held a hand over her heart and pouted. _

_She took a heart out of her pocket with her free hand. "Child heart, Beacon, Si?"_

!Flashback Over!

I ended up chasing her away with Mr Stabby but she kept coming back every other day.

Thanks to her though I've gotten a lot closer to Rain. Apparently she hates knowing that she lost the title of 'Worst relative next to Dad' so she helps me hide from Evelyn!

Still can't avoid her though.

_'Like right now!~'_

_'What-'_

"Silenccceee!" _**Someone**_ called from the hallway. I bolted and put the photograph back in its spot just before the door was thrown open.

"There you are! I have news for you!" She said proudly.

I lifted my head lazily to look at her. "What is it? And do make it quick I'm very tired."

"Trust me Eve, you would be so proud if you knew about Si's night life." Rain said, Eve turned to her and grinned.

"Rain I have eyes everywhere. Of course I'm proud of my cousin. Now if only she would eat some organs for once..."

"I will not be a cannibal! Now what do you want?" I asked.

"Calm Si, calm. My friend, Lily has informed me about our dear friend Blake." She said calmly. "But you don't seem that interested so..."

"I'm interested! What do you know about Blake? She's still alive right?" I stood up and looked up at her, she had a couple inches on me. Damn eighteen year olds.

"She is alive and well. Misses you all with a passion. Lily and I think she'll contact you soon, but don't count on it." She smiled knowingly, I felt like shouting in happiness.

This is what I hate yet respect and love her for; She always knows what's going on. She's an official informative.

"Who's Lily?" I asked, she's never mentioned anyone named Lily before. If she ever mentioned her she called her 'a special friend'.

"A special friend~" She sang, I just knew the red in my eyes bled into the purple.

"Let me rephrase that. What does your special friend named Lily know Blake?"

"I'm curious to know about her too." Rain added.

"I told you she's a special friend and I can't say from where. I can't give you any information about her, as an informative I should but she's also a client so no I won't give you any tidbits either." Eve explained.

"But Eve we're family!" Rain and I complained in unison. She laughed and tried to hug us. I moved back in time.

"In a way, Lily's family too. All you need to know about her is that she's in the Birthday family and she and Rain would be soul friends." Evelyn pouted. "Si let me love you!"

"No!" I backed away even farther. "If Lily's anything like Rain I don't want anything to do with her."

"Well I would love to meet her!" Rain said. "I'm sure she loves killing right?"

"Yep. In a quite morbid ways at that." Evelyn said, my twin smiled eerily and hummed. "I have a soul friend somewhere~"

"Oh goodie." I said sarcastically. "Now can you go? I would like to get some sleep."

"Alright, see you tomorrow sis~!" Rain sang, hugged me and flew off to MU. Leaving me with our darling cousin.

"Ah, you two really are my favourites. Bye Silence!" She left my room, taking one of my kitkats with her.

I glared at the door. "I. Hate. Her." Anima waked up to me.

"You do not, S. She's just being a cousin, believe me I have six like her." She said, I scratched her ear.

"I completely understand why you're my spirit guide; we need each other to deal with our families." I sighed.

"Yes. So, tell me. Are you satisfied with what she told you?" She asked, I smiled widely and laughed a little.

"She annoys me to no end but I'm happy. Blake's alive, Anima. And when I hear from her I'll yell at her, if I see her in person, I'll slap her then hug her and probably slap her again." I said.

"All in good faith I hope?" Anima said, I nodded.

"All in good faith."


	3. Chapter 3 (Blake)

Totally love the end of the chapter. We have a short meet up in this chapter, but not an official one, that's in a few chapters.

Also, am I the only one who likes Betrayal/Lily? She's going to be helpful... eventually.

* * *

**(November 1, 2004)**

I woke up to the irritating sound of my phone ringing. Why the hell is anyone calling me at... 6:04 in the morning?!

"Hello?" I answered, yawning.

"Hey Kat!" said the overly cheery voice of Viola, my little assassins master.

"Good morning, so, is Williams dead?" I asked, trying to see if I could end this phone call before I woke up fully and couldn't get back to sleep for the next week.

"Yup! And by my favourite too! Monica is fantastic! I'm meeting her today and I was wondering..."

I rolled my eyes. She wants something from me. "Yes Viola?"

"What if you came with me? To meet her? I mean, you could check her out, seeing as you pretty much rule the mafia world right now."

I sighed. "What time is this meet up?"

"It's at lunch!"

I yawned again, nodding to myself. "I'll see you there... after you pick me up."

"Yes Miss Ames!" and with that, Viola was off my line.

She was an overly perky twenty year old, and annoyed me to no end, but she's fun to have around and gives me lifts and jam, so I can't complain.

I rolled out of bed and looked in my wardrobe, seeing if I had any suitable clothes. I needed to look formal, but still casual. I mean, I can't look like a teenage girl going to a mafia meeting.

I found my old shirt S stole from Rain for me. It was Rain's Fall Out Boy anchor shirt from 2013 or 14. I decided I'd wear that, along with my black skinny jeans and black gloves.

Looking in the mirror, still seeing blue eyes, I decided to dip-dye the ends of my hair blue. I had gotten so used to the colour blue that knowing my eyes would be changing back, I had to keep the colour somehow.

By the time I was ready, Viola was outside.

Viola, as usual, had her extremely pail hair colour. This week, she had cut it shorter, to her ribs and tied it up. She was wearing a black tank top with a poison green long sleeve shirt underneath, and neon purple jeans to match her hair ribbon. I was not surprised.

"Kat! Looks like you've been taking one out of my book!" she commented, obviously talking about my hair, seeing as she used to dip-dye it.

"You look poisonous as always, Villy. Now, let's get this show on the road, and you can tell me all about this 'Monica' person."

Viola nodded and opened the passenger door for me (I rule, I get doors opened for me) before going around and getting in the car herself. On the drive Vi told me everything she could about Monica.

"I don't know Monica's last name, she's like that apprentice guy you've go on your list, Mello. Blonde, about your height and your age, too.

"She does a lot of work in England, but always manages to get here before she needs to pick up her money. Apparently, according to an informant, she lives in a boarding like place, so maybe they have a plane or something.

"She's got four siblings, an older brother, a twin sister that comes with her some times, and a little brother and sister. She also takes care of a friend's little sister, or niece, or something like that. Another friend of her's was murdered last year, so that's a bit touchy. Anything else?"

I nodded, taking in all the information before groaning and holding my head.

"Katia? Are you alright?" Viola asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, just, a small headache. I've been feeling a little off all week, no biggie."

She smiled back at me as she turned into a park. "Yeah, Ross said something about that. Haven't you been sick for, like, a year or something?"

"Yeah, you get used to it though," I whispered, wincing at the pain behind my eyes again. It was coming back.

The two of us got out the car and I saw someone familiar leaning against the wall of Starbucks.

"Katia, sis! Long time no see!" Betrayal squealed, running over to hug me.

Deciding to go along with it, I hugged her back. "Lily, it's been too long. It's been what? Three years?"

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it sucks you were sent to that boarding school, but you know, that's what you get for biting everyone."

I laughed it off, rolling my eyes, though it was painful.

"Uh, Kat? Who is this?" Viola asked.

"Oh, Villy, this is Lily, my twin. Lily, this is my worker, Viola. Lily works as an unofficial informant on the Kira case. She's really helpful."

Viola nodded, Betrayal being on a higher level than her.

Together the three of us walked into the Starbucks, Viola and I sitting and Betrayal standing next to me. We were a little early, so Monica was still not here.

I went up and ordered myself a cappuccino and three cookies, because, well, I missed the cookies.

I turned around to see two people walk in. They looked related, most likely sisters, and were almost identical. One was slightly taller and long-ish blonde hair, just below her shoulders, and the other had short blonde hair, ending about an inch above her shoulders.

I walked back to the booth thing and waited. It turns out that the two blondes were the people we were meeting. Monica and her twin.

"Moni!" Viola cheered when the shorter haired twin sat down. Monica looked familiar, but she was highly likely to take precautions because this was a mafia meeting, in the open, while Kira was growing larger.

"Viola, how many fucking times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? And who are they?" Monica snapped. I could sense that I had met her before, both of the blondes.

Betrayal smirked, so I knew that I had crossed paths with them before. But where?

"Monica, these are two very important people. Lily is standing and she is an informant on the Kira case. Katia Ames, Lily's twin, is leading our Kira investigation, orders all executions, and is basically the big boss."

My headache had become stronger, and I could see the red bleeding through and back into my vision. It was nearly done. I'm nearly me again.

I could feel the itch of my wings, which would now have feathers, against the skin of my back. I could feel my horns wanting to poke out of my head. All I could feel was the changing of my body, and I do not remember it being this painful.

"Katia, seriously, are you alright? We know you're sick, but this seems worse than most days. Are you sure you can do this?" Viola asked. I could hear the worry in her voice. If I got injured on the job, she'd be blamed.

"I'm fine, Villy, really. I'm just going to go to the bathroom," I answered, flashing a reassuring smile.

The four nodded and I left, locking the door and sitting on the probably disgusting floor. The pain was unbearable, my skin stretching to release my wings and horns. I kept myself quiet, not allowing myself to scream and draw attention to myself – that was the last thing I wanted.

My back opened up and my wings unfolded. I was right when I thought it would feel weird with feathers. My wings were no longer black and bat-like, but they were covered by deep cherry red coloured feathers that had silver dying the tips.

My horns popped out next, longer and sharper that the last (and first) time they came out. I think they took some of my brain with it...

I could feel my teeth sharpening, as with my sight, the red still bleeding through into my view.

That was when I screamed. I couldn't feel anything but the pain shooting through my eyes. My wings took up enough space to wrap around me and block out the light. When my eyes felt like they had stopped getting stabbed by those little sandwich swords, I opened my wings and let in the light flow.

The world was red again. I saw my reflection in the mirror.

_Believe Birthday..._

I pulled my blue cosmetic contacts out of my pocket and put them in (taking about five minutes) then retracted my wings and horns.

I walked out and sat back down at the table, checking the names of the two girls in front of me. The taller one didn't have a name or death date above her head, but the shorter.

_Silence Keehl..._

That meant the taller was Rain. I smirked. "Well, ladies, I think I'm going to go for a walk. Sorry for leaving so soon. But, Monica, I do have a question for you."

S nodded. "What is it, Miss Ames?"

"Can the _beacon_ still hold hope when the thing she wants to _believe_ becomes _silence_?

"Contact Viola when you have the answer."

And with that, I walked out the shop, Betrayal behind me.


	4. Chapter 4 (S)

I doubt anyone was expecting everyone to have a connection to each other. Lovely plot twists~

* * *

"Well Kitty-Kat is an odd one." I said once she was gone. Can the beacon still hold hope when the thing she wants to believe becomes silence...? Beacon...

"She confuses people often. But she's really nice, Moni!" Viola replied cheerfully. I nodded in response.

Viola tapped her fingers impatiently. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything about being called Moni."

"I'll yell at you later. I'm just thinking." I said, Rain sent an all too knowing look my way and smirked.

"Just give Moni a minute." She said, "So the payment for Williams...?"

"Quick to the point as ever I see." Viola sighed. She took a case out of seemingly nowhere and handed it to me.

As I counted the bills inside of the case I listened to their conversation.

"So what is Katia like, Vi?" Rain asked. Vi smiled and played with her pale locks.

"Let's see, Katia can be very mysterious at one moment. The next she can be emotionless or intellectual." She stated. "She can be pretty adorkable though!" Rain nodded for her to continue.

I stared at them before pocketing the money. She gave me too much again. She always does it to help pay for Way (even though she doesn't know him personally). I've long since given up and refusing the extra money. She never listens and just gives more.

"Let's see, her cousin on her mom's side is the famous L. And that girl who was with us was her twin, Lily." She paused for a moment when she saw Rain and I tense. "Something wrong, lovies?"

"No, no. Everything's fine." I said, I sent Rain a look before clearing my throat. "Could you tell us more about her family maybe?"

"Sure but I don't know much... Oh! She carries a picture with her everywhere but she never let's anyone see it. I think it might be her family or something, she barely says anything about them, but it's all good things when she does- for the most part."

"I think that's enough information or now." Rain said, she stood up and motioned for me to follow her. "We really need to get going Vi. Niece to visit you know."

"Oh right your cute niece." Viola stood up as well. "I guess I'll see you later, Moni, Annie. Ciao!"

My twin and I left and almost ran to Wammy's. I climbed through my bedroom window (who uses doors these days?) and walked out to the hall.

_'Katia mentioned Beacon. She had to have when she said Believe and Silence like that. So she knows us. Someone named Lily in the Birthday family, someone named Lily was there... But plenty of people have that name. But that question...'_

I clenched my fists and shook my head. No, I'm being stupid. Katia is not Believe Birthday. Right? But then again there's some evidence to back that theory up- oh shit I'm starting to sound like L.

But something told me that was her. That was Blake and now she's gone...

She was right there, calling herself Katia Ames- the scream must have been her too. The serum could have lost effect. That question wasn't even a question it was more like a riddle, a code.

Oh my God.

I punched the wall in anger.

"Are you kidding me!?" I slumped against the wall.

"So you figured it out." Rain stated. "Will you tell Beacon?"

"Some things." I muttered. I wasn't very happy right now.

I went to where I knew Beacon would be at this time; On the roof.

"Beeee!" I called out. I saw a pale girl run towards me.

"What is it, Aunty S?"

"I have news, good news, but still news so let's take it partially seriously." I smiled at her. Beacon hasn't really changed much personality-wise, she's even taken an interest in future anime! She kept her hair shoulder length and had red streaks in her hair.

"Okay. So you know how it's November 1st and Blake said she would contact us at the beginning of November?" She nodded.

"Yeah of course I do. Why are you- Did you see her!?" Beacon started throwing questions at me.

"Blake is fine, she's alive and well. She joined the mafia and is working on the Kira case, also Imighthaveseenhertodaybutdidn'tknowitwasheruntilaftershewasgone." I rambled, Beacon stared at me.

"Aunty, I still barely understand you're mumbling. Please repeat that, slowly."

"I might have seen her today but didn't know it was her until after she was gone." I repeated. "Now I have to contact Viola for her." So I can skin her alive.

_'You are really morbid when you're conflicted. Please stay this way!'_ Rain smiled as I frowned. She always loved our telepathic connection.

"Really!? We're gonna see her again?" Beacon was beaming, she looked half ready to jump up and down.

"That's right! But we still need to call Si's friend." Rain said, Beacon shoved a cell-phone in my hand.

"Call her now!"

" I am! When did you get so excited and demanding?" I questioned. I dialled Viola's personal number and heard it ring a few times before it went to voicemail.

_"Hi! This is Viola, I'm a bit busy at the moment so call me back later or leave a message! Or don't. Unless you're a friend you shouldn't even have this number. Ciao!"_

"Viola pick up your goddamned phone it's me!" I hung up the phone and gave it back to Beacon. Viola always has her phone on. Not to mention she's always up for a chat so his was odd.

"She must be at a meeting or something." Rain said, she looked confused as well.

I'll try calling Viola again later, who knows she might really be at a meeting. Even if that's highly unlikely knowing her.

We were just about to head inside when my phone went off. Thinking it was Viola I gladly answered.

"Viola! Is th-"

_"S! Get to the hospital now! Way, h-he's flat-lining! Please I get here soon I don't know what to do! And bring Matt and Mello with you!" _Mikey begged on the other line.

My eyes widened. "Mikey you need to calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes just try to calm down." I heard dry sobbing on the other end. I turned to Rain and handed her the phone.

"Rain, please calm him down. Way's flat-lining and we need to get to the hospital and find M&M now!"

We ran downstairs to Matt and Mello's room, Beacon threw the door open. They were playing something on the T.V, it looked like a future Resident Evil game.

I explained what Mikey said on the phone and they quickly turned the game off. Since Rain was busy I opened a portal to the hospital and we jumped in. We were in the lobby and Mikey was no where to be found.

Mello lead us to the third floor after telling the lady we were friends of Warren and Michael Way (lovely alias' you guys) we saw Mikey in the fetal position next to a door.

"Mikey are you okay?" Matt asked, he knelt down in front of the shaking boy.

"Matt his brother is dying, of course he's not alright!" Rain whispered harshly at him.

Two hours past before we were told anything. Way is in a semi-stable condition but he won't make it through the week without enough payment. Which of course we don't have.

I of course wasn't having this when Mikey started_ crying_.

"Dammit lady! Take my money and fix him!" I threw the money Viola gave me on the ground as Matt had to drag me and Mikey away from the room before security did.

"You're a doctor for fuck's sake! Help. Him!" Mello swore and cursed the poor nurse out until Rain hit his pressure point.

Rain picked up the money and sighed. "We'll be back with more money later. I'm sure you can keep him alive until then." She said and led Beacon and Mello outside with us.

"He has to live, he has to live." Mikey chanted. "He will live right?"

Matt placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't offer any words but that might be a good thing. False hope can be good but I don't think that's what Mikey needs right now, that's what he's gotten for two years after all.

We looked for Mikey's car after he calmed down and Mello woke. Matt drove us back to Wammy's where we brainstormed.

"We could sell Roger's cars." I said, Beacon nodded.

"Yeah. L doesn't need all of those anyways." She said, Matt frowned and shook his head.

"We did that before remember? We didn't even get enough money to pay for a month."

I ignored them and let my thoughts wander. Way wasn't going to make it, that much was obvious. When he's gone, then what? Mikey would be heartbroken. Then? He'll be on a path of self-destruction. And now there's this fore-shadowing stuff happening.

Katia, no, Blake would have to wait, for now we need to focus on Way. Even if he's hanging by less then a thread.


	5. Chapter 5 (Blake)

And yet, we are still not meeting. Plus, Amy's back. I had a plan for her since the beginning. She's fun. And I'm sorry for killing someone so early on... I actually like this character, so it sucks! Though I was planning on killing him since Amy showed up the first time.

* * *

Viola met me at a local music store after she finished her meeting with Monica, and Annie – aka S and Rain.

Lily left around the same time I spotted the store, leaving me to good music and insane thoughts.

Whist I was thinking, I picked up one of the guitars that were sitting in the back of the store.

"We're all playin' the same game; just on different levels~. We're dealin' with the same Hell; just with different devils~," I sang quietly, concentrating on the chords.

"I didn't know you played. Or sang for that matter," Viola said, smiling down at me. I opened my eyes, looking right up at her slightly shocked face.

"You... you _heard_ that?" I asked. No one – not Beyond, not Avery, not _anyone_ – has ever heard me sing or play before, and I was scared by it.

Viola nodded. "I have a friend; she's like this band's manager's niece or something. This band has sold a hit tonne of albums already! They are huge! You should talk to her."

I nodded. "Call her after I pay for this, okay?" I said, going to the counter and paying for _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_.

"Hey, that's my friend's uncle's name," Viola pointed out. The name was Brian Schechter. I knew that name.

"Are you talking about Amy Schechter? A tattoo artist in Winchester?"

"Yeah! You know her?"

"She gave me a tattoo nearly three years ago now," I smiled, remembering buying S ice-cream that day. It was hard to believe that we'd known each other for three and a half years.

I opened a portal to England with my newly re-awakened powers.

"What the hell Kat?"

I looked at Viola, smirking, allowing my fangs to show in the late autumn light, "There's been something I've been keeping a secret.

"I was born with a load of abilities, and I took some medicine that had a few side effects, basically rendering everything useless. Now it's worn off, and we're going to England. Barium will meet us there with our stuff."

"Barium? Your cat?"

"Yup!"

Viola looked stunned for a second before smiling. "Well what are you waiting for, Kit-Kat? Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into my pretty grey vortex of possible death.

When we did make it out, I realised I didn't have anywhere to stay in England other than Wammy's and the asylum, neither of which seemed like a good idea. I decided to call the one person I knew would give Viola and me a place to sleep.

"Hey Evelyn, you got a minute?" I asked into the mouth piece.

"_I always have time for my favourite Birthday_," Eve said back.

"Yeah, um, my friend Viola and I are in England, and I just realised I don't have a place to stay. You think we could stay for a while?"

I could practically hear her eye roll when she said, "_Duh, Believe! Amy and I would love to have you_."

"Thanks, text me the address, and Viola, Barium, and I will be there," I said, hanging up.

I yawned and started walking, seeing as we were already about two streets away. Villy followed me and soon enough we showed up at the same tattoo studio that I got my tattoo done in. I was about to go in when I saw someone walking towards us.

Rain...

'Rainbow,' I thought at her, smirking.

'Blake, I know who you are, I'd be careful about what you call me~' she thought back.

I laughed to myself, opening the door seeing Barium sitting and waiting for me.

"That's a good girl Bari," I cooed, scratching between her ears.

"Kitty!" a familiar voice called out.

"Amy!" I called back. I guess she and Eve got my message.

Amy, who had dyed her hair orange at some point in the last close to three years, came jumping down the stairs and hugged me, then Viola. Evelyn came down after, picking up my short frame and spinning me around.

"It's been so long! We all missed you so much, even my boyfriend did. Thanks for getting us together, by the way," Eve said when she put me down.

"Wait, hold the fucking banana. You and Jack got together?" I asked. Eve nodded. "Oh my, does Toby know?"

"You and Ticci were always the cutest couple," Eve smirk.

"We weren't dating!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, obviously not believing me. Amy was snickering a little in the background and Viola just looked confused as fuck.

"Hey Amy, you think you can give me a few more tattoos?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"A bass clef on my left wrist and a treble clef on my right," I answered, smiling.

Amy smiled knowingly. She was still a Moon child, and she knew it would be helpful for me. "Follow me and wraps off."

I looked down at the blue dyed wraps I had wound around my hands and arms. She'd see. I wasn't fond of people seeing, that's why I wore them. I may have an attitude that said 'IDGAF' but I still cared what people thought.

I sat down in the chair and Amy cleaned my wrists. She saw but she didn't comment. "You should take out your contacts."

I nodded and did what she said. Soon enough she cleaned and wrapped my wrists, smiling up at me.

"Tell the girls."

I nodded again and thought very hard, hoping to get it directly to S as well as Rain.

'Bass on the left, treble of the right. Watch the bank.'

I waited for a response that I didn't want to come. It was good that it didn't. I needed to see my older brother, even if he wasn't directly related to me.

Viola took me to the hospital and I stood at the reception desk, hoping I could get in.

"Hi, uhm, we're here to see a friend," I said quietly.

"Name?" the bitchy lady at the desk asked.

I thought for a second. What would Mikey have put him under...?

"Way? Warren Way?" I said.

"Third floor, room 14," she said.

I nodded and walked, Viola following me. I know he's going to be weak. Last time he was in hospital he barely made it out alive. I still felt guilt for leaving him...

I opened the door to his room. He look so... off. His hair was now mostly shaved and back to it's natural hazel. He looked so... broken...

"Gee...?" I whispered. It was _my fault_.

"Believe...?" he whispered back, not sure if I was even there.

"Gee-bear!" I cried, literally running to hug him. He hugged me back, almost too tight.

He cried into my shoulder, basically sobbing into my stolen shirt, clutching onto my back. "Why did you leave?"

"They still want me dead, Gee. That's what it means to be me; you need to run. Maybe that's why I did what I did when I was younger, to move. Staying at Wammy's, I thought I was safe – I thought no one could find me. Then Axel did, and I knew things were going to go down hill. My mum told me that... someone... was after me, I _had_ to protect you guys," I explained.

"Then why didn't you just tell us like last time you did this?"

I shook my head. "_She is me_."

He blinked, unable to process what I had just said. He had absolutely no idea what I meant by that.

"Look, I'm going to help pay for this, I know S has been, and I know she's been payed extra to help her pay. I know Matt's been helping. I know that _everyone's _been helping, everyone but me."

With that I walked out and wiped my tears, starting to plan for the night. To start the robbery.

That night I snuck out of the apartment the four of us were sharing and started heading towards the bank. I was nearly there when I saw a boy, probably about half a year younger than me. From what I could see, he was dressed sultrily and had short dyed black hair.

I walked past him slowly, wondering what the hell someone was doing out this late. It was around seven degrees, and midnight.

"You need anything?" he asked in a slutty, yet still familiar voice. I turned to look at him. His eyes were a stronger yet more disgusted and shameful shade of olive-hazel than I had seen earlier.

"Mikey?" I asked. I didn't want to believe it. I really didn't.

"Blake?" he asked back. I nodded, almost smiling, but not quite there yet. I was kinda disappointed.

"Of course it's me you dimwit, who were you expecting?" I asked.

"A... another client..."

'Client? He could be... He couldn't have... Could he?'

"Don't give me that look, Blake. I know that look, its Way's 'Really, I'm disappointed' look."

I shook my head. "Why?"

"I have to help pay Way's hospital bills. Why else would I stoop to this? S is an assassin, Mello's in a mafia, Matt's a hacker; we're all chipping in."

I smiled. "I know about S and Mello. They work for me, I'm a mafia leader. I'm about to rob the bank for extra, even if I have been getting those two payed more. I've already donated a lot out of my jam cash."

Mikey looked down for a second then right into my eyes. As I've said before, that doesn't happen very often. "Take me with you. I can help. I know almost everyone, and what they like. I'm much more useful than I look, really."

I nodded and wiped a trail of eyeliner mixed with mascara that had gone down with a tear. "Just, be careful. Mikes, if you want to come with me, you can. You're my little brother too. We're family.

"And you're too young for a life of crime."

Mikey laughed at me. "Look who's talking."

We both laughed then stopped when we neared the bank. I handed him a black hoodie and sunglasses from seemingly nowhere. I had my own and pulled my hood up and my sunnies on. Cameras are a thing, after all.

"Those are the vents, Mikes," I said, pointing up at the opening in the wall.

He nodded to me and climbed up in his tight leather pants. How he did that in those pants, I will never know. I was doing it in skinny jean though, and they weren't that much better.

The vents went straight to the vault, and that was exactly where we needed to go. Seriously though, why were we wearing tight pants for this?

We lowered ourselves into the vault, filling the bags we had brought with money, sunglasses covering enough of our faces to make sure we weren't identified.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked after tying my bag up. Mikey nodded and lifted himself back into the vents as I did so afterwards.

When we got to the exit though, we heard something we didn't want to hear.

Police sirens.

We both got out and the sirens are even louder. Mikey smiled at me and handed me a gun that he had.

"Shoot me," he said.

"No. Mikey, I can_not_ kill you."

He shook his head. "You can and you will. I... I know L is almost dead. If I get caught now, Kira is going to kill me. You want him to kill me, someone we don't even know, or you, someone we know and isn't afraid to do it in person."

I took the gun, pointing in at the centre of his forehead. I couldn't press it to his head, I didn't want it to be at point blank.

'I've been having this dream that we could fly; so darlin' close your eyes, 'cause you're about to miss everything~' I sang in my head, crying and I put my finger on the tiger and pulled.

Mikey dropped and I ran.


	6. Chapter 6 (S)

I wasn't even expecting Mikey to die. Let's just hope that Way can hold on until at least chapter seven or eight.

* * *

Mello and I were flipping through the channels on the T.V in boredom. He didn't have any jobs to do and I just came back from killing another annoying traitor.

"Wanna watch Pokémon?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Nope." He grabbed the remote and changed to the news. "Let's just watch the news. Nothing could possibly go wrong from this."

"Yeah. Because I really enjoy hearing about the recent Kira murders and celebrity scandals."

On the T.V, a clean-looking, blonde reporter was in front of the fancy shmancy bank in Winchester. A robbery happened last night and the culprits got away all except for one.

"Police say that one of the robbers was shot. He was not armed with a gun and Officer Martin says we should assume that one of the other robbers shot him. The police are calling this a homicide and are searching for the robbers." She said. The camera man got a close up of the corpse.

I felt my heart stop for minute.

The boy on the screen had inky black hair and wore tight, revealing clothes. He lay in a pool of his own blood.

"Mikey..." I stared at the screen, a sense of dread overwhelming me.

Mello cursed and watched as paramedics made their way to the body. "Did Mikey ever go back to Wammy's last night?"

"He wasn't here when I came back." I replied. I took out my phone and dialled Mikey's number. He never goes anywhere without it in case something goes wrong. On the T.V, a familiar ringtone played.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone~ Look me in the eyes so I know you know~"

My brother turned off the T.V and I put down the phone. Mikey's dead. He robbed a bank with someone and was shot. Why?

'Why? For Way of course~' Rain sang. 'What a shame, he wasn't that bad.'

"Way will find out if he hasn't already seen the news." He announced. "Someone will have to tell him."

'Way is as good as dead.' I thought darkly. We don't nearly have enough money to help him. 'At least Mikey is with Wolf now...'

I told Mello I was gonna get some air and left Wammy's and went to my home in MU.

"Mom, Suicide? Hello?" I called. Suicide walked out of the kitchen covered in flour. He must have been baking again.

"Hello sis," he waved. "Sorry to hear about Mikey. Maybe he'll turn up here."

"I don't know. He probably ended up somewhere more vibrant then this place." I said. "I just came here to get away from that for a moment."

He nodded and went back to the kitchen so I followed him. The counters were caked in flour and it looked like someone, or Suicide, had burned the stove a few times.

He frowned at the mess and huffed. "Don't say anything. I'm getting better I swear."

"I can see that." I lied. He used to be good at baking, he sorta developed a joy for combining ingredients to make new foods. It hasn't been going so well.

Suicide nodded and grabbed a clean mixing bowl from one of the cabinets. He started mixing some stuff I couldn't recognize and started talking again.

"It's not best to keep things in like sadness or anger. If you have something to say about your friend passing away I suggest you do it now while I'm willing to listen."

"It never ceases to amaze me when you know stuff like that." I sat on one of the chairs by the table. "You could be therapist one day, you know."

"I wish I could say that Mikey dying doesn't effect me but I'm honestly torn." I confessed. "He was one of my closest friends and- and he would always help me plan one of my latest pranks on the teachers.

"And the thing is death is just a common thing in my existence by now but he's gone. Mikey's gone! You don't really think about it often but one minute you or a loved one could be happily eating a kitkat and then choke on said kitkat and die." I felt tears in the corner of my eyes and clenched my fist. "He's not even in MU is he? He had no relations to the supernatural so he's probably in some sorta Personal Heaven or Hell!"

"That is highly unlikely considering who his friends are." Suicide exclaimed. "But you seem a bit unstable at the moment so I'll be quiet."

After shooshing him I continued to vent. By the time he put his -what I think were meant to be- scones in the oven I was a sobbing mess ranting about whatever I could think of.

"He didn't even believe in eggs until last year, Suicide! Eggs!" I buried my head in my hands and tried to calm down.

Suicide and I spent the next six minutes huddled under the table having a feelings jam. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. He would nod and say a witty remark whenever I asked him something he considered strange or stupid.

"Suicide have I ever told you how great of a brother you are? Cause you're the shit, brother dearest." I sniffled. I wasn't crying anymore but now my nose was stuffy.

"Thanks." He said. "I think."

I crawled out from the table and stood up. I should get back to Earth, maybe make sure Evelyn hasn't whisked Beacon away to live with her.

"Going back?" Suicide crawled out and checked the stove. "Have a safe trip."

"Will do. But please stop reading my thoughts. I want my mind to stay slightly private." I replied. I opened the portal and turned back to him.

"If you need a guinea pig for your scones I think Evelyn would be willing to try 'em. Just tell her you put hearts and livers in the batch." I suggested then leaped through the portal.

I ended up finding Beacon with Lucy and Mello at the hospital. I guess Mello thought bringing them would lessen the pain Way will feel.

"Aunty S!" Beacon ran up to me, Lucy in tow. "Where were you? Uncle Mello and I looked everywhere for you."

"I was in MU having a feelings jam with Suicide." I said.

"W-was Mikey th-there?" Lucy asked timidly, I shook my head sadly. Mello ordered us to keep walking so we headed down the familiar hallway to Way's room.

"But Uncle Mikey can't just be gone. Not like Wolf and Dad." Beacon denied. I ruffled her hair and let Lucy hug my side.

"Uh guys, we're here." Mello said. He opened Way's door and I peered inside. Way was staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey Way," I waved. Mello walked up to him and placed a blue notebook on his bedside table, carful of the tubes and wires attached to our friend.

Way turned to look at us lazily and sighed.

"I already know about Mikey." He said in a dull tone. "I saw it on the news an hour ago."

Beacon handed Way a colourful drawing of Way, Mikey and the rest of us. "It'll be okay, Uncle Way. At least Mikey's with Wolf now though, right?"

He nodded and placed the picture on his little table. "Maybe, squirt."

Lucy shyly walked up to him and squeezed his hand. "I-I'm sorry about y-your brother Mr Way. M-Mr Mikey w-wouldn't want you to b-be sad f-for too long. Neither w-would we."

Way tried to smile at her but it came out as a lopsided grin.

We stayed until visiting hours were over, we tried cheering him up. But no one was really happy during the visit.

"S, can you wait for a minute?" Way asked, throwing a glare at the nurse looking back at us I nodded and sat beside his bed.

"I think it's a bit obvious why Mikey robbed a bank." He sighed. "But the thing is, I've come to terms with my death."

"Way no, you'll be fine. You're not going to die." I assured, knowing it was a lie. "What would we do without our mother-hen cactus butt. And, what do you think Blake would think if you died before she could hug you?"

"Oh Blake." He smiled sadly. "She already isn't happy with my situation. You'll be fine when I'm gone, you guys wont need to worry about me anymore."

'Isn't?' "B-but you're our friend, Way. We don't want you to die. Especially when Mikey just passed away!" I argued.

"Look at me, S. I'm a breathing corpse. Even if you got enough money I would never get back to how I used to be, I'll never fully recover. That's not how these situations go." Way said.

"I..." I looked at all of the machinery and cords attached to Way. He was sickly pale, extremely thin and he looked so done with everything.

"I just needed to get that off my chest. It's a cold truth but they say honesty is the best policy after all." Way shrugged weakly. "You should get going, Iris hates it when you guys stay late."

"Right. See you soon Way." I stood up and left the room. Way wants to die, doesn't he?

Not that it wasn't expected. He's been hospitalized for such a long time, he's clearly miserable.

I sighed and left the hospital with my family. I should visit Evelyn today, at least with her I can pretend none of my friends are dead or dying around me.


	7. Chapter 7 (Blake)

I know this one is a shorter than my last one. But I really wanted to get all of this done and not drag it out too much. I'm sorry, but more death. This one is better than a shooting though... I think...

(Sorry this took a while, I sassed a teacher and got grounded)

* * *

I sat on top of the bank, watching as the police tried cleaning up Mikey... no Michael's blood. From now on, if someone dies, I will only refer to them by their real name. While I was here, I heard that he and Luna were dating for a while, and she was killed last year.

At least the two of them are together again... those supernatural bitches.

Luna was a werewolf, that was how she got the name Wolf and Michael... he and his brother are... well, like Amy, they are Moon children.

I went back to my flat in MU, wiping the tears I didn't even realise were falling. I turned on the news and there it was again.

"_Police are still trying to figure out what provoked the murder of the dead thief. They have analysed the security footage and now know that they are looking for one other culprit. They seem to be of fair complexion and five foot four. Detectives are still looking for a motive._"

They then showed a picture of Michael's corpse. You could see the bullet hole in the centre of his forehead, dried blood covering his eyelids.

As they showed a small amount of footage of Michael and I robbing the bank I realised I still had his gun in my waistband. It was making me sick to my stomach. I threw the thing out my window, glass shattering everywhere.

I didn't care. I didn't care about anything; not anymore.

"Blake," I heard a familiar, soothing voice greet me.

"Hey Weiss, how's the family?" I asked as she sat on my ottoman (okay, to be fair, I didn't have a couch... or chairs).

"Lucy's sad about Mikey being dead, S is currently ranting with Suicide, who is attempting to bake, Mello... he works for you, and Rain's being Rain. Yours?"

"Bandit's back, Avery's pregnant – I don't even know – and Betrayal is a total annoyance," I answered, sipping on my coffee.

"So Beacon's going to have a little brother or sister," Weiss though aloud.

"Both, he's having twins, boy and girl. Life and Death Gods are not meant to mate so there will have to be one of each," I explained. "There have only ever been three mixes to have ever existed."

Weiss smiled a knowing smile at me.

"What?"

She just kept smiling.

"Weiss... this is creepy..."

"Beacon is one of them, isn't she?"

I nodded slightly. I didn't want Beacon to know though, not until she matured as a Life God. That was a difference between Life Gods and Shinigami; Shinigami mature three seconds before they are born while Life Gods mature when they hit human puberty.

Life Gods do see reproduction.

Personally – and this is probably really biased – I think it was stupid. If Shinigami children were only able to see death dates once they reached a certain age, it would freak a kid out. I would have flipped out!

"Weiss, I'm sorry, but I have to go," I said, opening a portal to Way's hospital.

I knew it was around midnight when I stepped out... twenty four hours...

I could see Way laying there, sleeping somewhat peacefully. I saw new drawings stuck on his walls, all signed by ether Lucy or Beacon. They'd drawn our whole dysfunctional family, even Luna/Wolf was drawn.

I saw a photo framed on the side table. It was all of us; it was my family, just before Avery died, and then there were photos of Beacon, the dead Keehls, and Luna were added.

I saw one drawing that was next to it. The drawing I did the week before I left Wammy's. I drew all of us as chibis. Barium and Anima were included as well. The paper was stained with a tear that had rolled off the end of my nose.

"Stop crying, Blakie. Mikes wouldn't have wanted you to cry," I heard Way's horse voice say.

I looked out his window. You could see the bank from here, and Wammy's not far beyond that. "Would he ask to be shot?" I asked.

"No, he wouldn't. He was murdered and we know it."

I shook my head. "You didn't know your little brother very well," I said, sitting on the side of his bed. He sat up a little, looking confused.

"What's that meant to mean?" he asked.

I couldn't look him in the eye. I was crying and I knew if I told him, he'd cry too. "I shot him, Gee. I killed him. We could hear the police and he wanted me to escape; he knew he couldn't and he said he'd rather be killed by me than Kira."

I was sobbing at the end, and he hugged me tight, resting his chin atop my head. "Well, he's got a point. Would you like to be killed by a yellow-bellied coward?"

"But I can kill the same way..."

I could feel him smile. "But you don't. I know this is a horrible thing to say, but I'm glad you did it, and not anyone else. I'm proud that you are strong enough to show that little bit of mercy that you did."

"How...?"

"You could have done it at point blank, but you didn't. I know you. You couldn't even look at him, could you?" I shook my head. "I love you, you know that right? You're a little sister to me, and I want you to be safe okay. I know what you're doing, and I _need_ you to be careful, okay?"

"Yes," I whispered, my voice cracking a little.

He kissed the top of my head and kept holding me as I cried. I didn't realise until then that his heart rate monitor was slowing. I glanced over to it. He was practically dead!

"Gee?" I sobbed.

"Take care of the others, Believe," he whispered as he passed.

I laid him down, pulling his sheets over him. I closed his eyes and folded his hands over his chest. I made a single yellow rose appear, with a small note attached to it. I tucked it into his hands and moved a stray bit of hair from his face.

The note said:

_**I'll keep my promise brother. We are family. I will see you again, you annoying Moon child; you, Michael and Luna.**_

_**-Blake**_

I opened the window and just before I jumped out I whispered, "I will. I'll keep them safe... and myself. See you soon, Gerard Arthur Lee."

As I ran back to Amy and Evelyn's I thought about it. The Lees were all dead now, and today's the third... two days until L dies.

I didn't process any of my movements until I realised I was making coffee.

"You know, Si came over today," Evelyn yawned. Her long blonde hair was a total mess, and I couldn't really blame her. It _was_ two in the morning.

"How's she dealing with Michael's death?" I asked, stirring my coffee.

"She just hopes the other one doesn't die anytime soon."

"He died about ten minutes ago," I informed her, sipping my poison.

Eve started eating a kidney, sighing. "You should tell her, or at least Rain."

I shrugged. "I guess..."

'Get Silence to the hospital, now. She needs to know."

'What now?~'


	8. Chapter 8 (S)

I don't know what to write here. S get's a surprise at her house in MU!

* * *

I lied on Evelyn's kitchen floor and groaned. She was ranting about how she and EJ almost got caught by their latest victim's grandfather. Although he didn't get to close to finding them in my opinion.

Evelyn did mention Mikey and Viola (who`s still missing in action) so I had to have a feeling jams with her as well. It was nice and peaceful until she hugged me and offered to find his murderer and give me their head, to her taking their head would make up for shooting Mikey in the head.

For as long as I've know her, Evelyn has always meant well but her ideas and opinions on certain things like Way talking about his own death can get a bit disturbing. Even by my standards.

"I'm just saying he would be a lot happier with an octopus strangling him in his sleep. He dies by cuteness and by an octo." Evelyn has a thing for octopus.

That`s not even the worst of it. I left after she started talking about letting her pet octopus, Dream Crusher twist and break the machinery in Way's room to 'put him out of his misery'.

I spent the rest of the day drawing with Beacon and Lucy. Some drawings were for Way while others were just random, such as the space duck sketch, or for fun. They took their own art supplies and went to MU for a sleepover leaving me alone in the dining hall.

Grabbing my art supplies, I went back to my room and dropped my stuff on the floor in an unceremonious pile. I thought of the recent events and turned to my fox.

"Anima, do you ever wonder if the universe is plotting against you? Because that's exactly what's happening," I complained.

"That's doubtful, S." She replied, climbing off of my bed and trotting to my side. "How is Evelyn?"

"Eh."

"I see." Anima said and went back to her spot on my bed, she curled up like a cat and yawned. "And Way?"

"Could be better." I deadpanned. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep. G'night."

"Good night, S."

Trying to sleep turned out to be a bad idea because someone broke in and climbed through my window. The person jumped down from the windowsill and muttered something to themselves. I sat up from my bed with my pocket knife in front of me in a defensive position. I relaxed slightly when I saw it was just my twin.

"The fuck, Rain!?" I shouted. "Now I'm gonna have to fix that. Again!"

"Quiet. I have some not-so-happy news for you, sis." She said in an irritated tone. "You know, I could be doing something else right now, like causing mayhem of my own so just be grateful that I brought you the news."

"What happened now?" I groaned.

"Way died a few minutes ago. Died in his sleep apparently." Rain hummed. "We need to get to the hospital."

My eyes widened. Quickly, I threw on my panda-themed sweater and transported to the hospital's emergency entry with Rain.

Sprinting inside of the building, ignoring the feeling of déjà vu, I asked the receptionist about Way after Rain told us our relations with him.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Mr. Way passed away twelve minutes ago." The green eyed male said. "He was taken to the hospital's morgue downstairs."

"Can someone take us there?" I asked, not knowing where the morgue was.

He nodded and called someone down. "Will you be making any funeral plans or...?"

"Our care taker, Roger will be taking Warren to a private cemetery once I call him." Rain explained, he nodded again.

Soon a doctor came and led Rain and I to the morgue. It was dimly lit and cold in the morgue, the doctor seemed a bit uncomfortable being in the presence of dead bodies as he showed us to Way.

The staff had already tagged him as number 22 with his fake ID and unfilled paperwork tacked to his body fridge.

"Can we get a minute or two alone?" Rain turned to the doctor, he slowly nodded and went to stand a few feet away, out of ear shot.

Rain sighed. "So each of the Lee siblings has passed." I nodded and out my hand on the body fridge containing my friend.

"I never did care for their sister -what was her name again, Safari, Sass? Yeah Sass- but it's a shame they're all dead now." I said. "Think Way's in MU?"

"Possibly. if Mikey has a chance being there then so does Way." Rain answered. "Although, I wouldn't count on it."

Then I won't.

We didn't stay long, Rain had to call Roger after all, the doctor -whose name was Steve- led us out of the hospital.

"Do you have your own phone or...?" He trailed off, Rain took out a cell phone and started dialing.

"We'll be fine, sir. Our guardian will be here shortly." She said, Rain pressed the phone to her ear and waved him away. The doctor retreated into the hospital.

"Hello Roger~!" Rain sang into the phone. I could hear him yelling into the receiver from where I stood (that was about a foot away from Rain).

"Who is this!? Do you have any idea what time it is!?"

Oh yeah. He's never talked to Rain before.

I took the phone from her and calmed the savage old man. I explained what happened to the best of my ability. Roger hung up after nagging me about calling him sooner and how we'll talk about this later. Later, he pulled up in one of the limos, walked past Rain and I and went inside, hopefully to get the forms.

The drive back to Wammy's was silent and uncomfortable. After insisting that we could handle it, Roger had Way -still in his body fridge- moved to the trunk. Once we arrived at Wammy's he ran to find more workers to help him bury the fallen Way. He sent Rain and I back to my room.

"S, move. Please just find an apartment or move in with Evelyn. Roger's an ass." Rain complained, she picked up my lava lamp and shook it. "She doesn't have a roommate, does she?"

"Yeah the tattoo artist Amy. And there is no way I'm going to move in with Evelyn, not unless someone else dies or is Wammy's House burns down!" I decreed. Watching Rain mess around with my lava lamp got boring after a while so I decided to leave and go to MU.

"S! Wait up, sis~!"

And of course I was followed.

I ignored her and went to our shared bedroom. I was tired and needed to sleep off Way's passing. Also, I had to mentally prepare myself to tell my friends. Before Rain made it up the stairs to join me, I was already in an dreamless sleep.

"Aunty S... Aunty S? ...Aunty S!" I was shoved roughly off of my bed where I hissed at the cold floor and struggled to get out of my blanket cocoon.

"S, get off of the floor." Rain ordered in a bored tone. She and Beacon stole my blankets, I looked at them tiredly and stood up.

"What. Do. You. Want." I watched Rain shift from foot to foot and point at my loving niece. "Beacon?"

"G.A Weiss said she needed to talk to you." She said. "Can we get ice cream after you talk to her?"

"Sure thing, after I talk to my mom... What does G.A stand for?" I asked.

"Great aunt!" Beacon chirped.

"Okay I'll go see your G.A then." I literally flew down the stairs where I found my mother pacing.

"She's going to panic... No I don't think that's a good idea... Perhaps..." She was muttering to herself, apparently she gets advice from some higher being who Beacon and I dubbed as 'Q-Cat'.

"Mom, the Q's always spouting nonsense from what you say. Now what did you want?" I tapped my fingers on the wall impatiently.

"Ah Silence!" Mom spun around and stopped pacing. "I have some news for you, about your friend Viola."

I held back a disappointed sigh. All of my friends are disappearing, even the crazy albino.

"Viola, she's been missing for a few days now, correct." Mom stated, I nodded. "Where did you last see her?"

"I last saw her at Starbucks. Why?" Where was she going with this?

"According to Blake - your Blake's mother- she was taken by a rivaling mafia for information about the Kira case." My mother heaved a sigh and sent me a sympathetic look. "She was beaten pretty badly but didn't say a word.

"Suicide went to get her last night, after you and Rain arrived. She's in the basement resting at the moment."

I ran downstairs and opened every door in the basement. I found her sleeping peacefully in the dungeon (spare bed/storage room).

Quietly, I flew to her side and frowned. Her right arm was in a cast while her neck had visible burn marks climbing to her chin. I assumed that there were more burn marks underneath her clothes but didn't check.

"Perhaps you should stay with her from now on." Weiss walked in the room and hummed. "You can't stay at that orphanage for much longer. Talk it over with her and see if you and Beacon can move in." She said. "That way you could keep an eye on her as well."

"...I'll think about it." I said truthfully. After a few minutes I went upstairs to break all of the news to Beacon and get her ice cream.


	9. Chapter 9 (Blake)

I'M BACK!

I'm sorry, my computer broke down and I didn't have the new chapters. So I'm only my grandparents' computer right now. Sorry it's been a month, but to make up for it…

THE REUNION (part 1) IS THIS CHAPTER! ↖↗ (Don't question my arrows)

* * *

**[October 5****th****]**

L dies today… along with a large amount of a rival mafia.

I walked out of their hide out, putting Michael's gun back in my waistband. I needed to show them what happens when you mess with my people. Rain informed me of what happened to Viola, and I was going to show them that you _don't_ mess with me.

I brought a flat yesterday, a few hours before Avery gave birth to his twins. And I somehow ended up with the job of raising their Life God daughter, Anastasia.

I walked in to my apartment, checking up on Ana before grabbing a new stick of gum. She was still asleep, curled around her teddy bear. Because of some magic my mother performed, the twins – Anastasia and Bowen – were physically and mentally three year olds until they were biologically three, when they could start aging and growing. Complicated, I know.

"Ana?" I whispered, nudging her a little.

"Auntie Blake, I'mma sleeping," she whined.

"Do you want to meet your big sister?" I asked. According to Rain, Beacon spent a lot of time at the Keehl house rather than Wammy's because it reminded her too much of me and Beyond. I really do feel bad that I made her feel so bad that she no longer wants to live there. I know it's horrible there, but it was still good there... if you avoided the assholes.

Ana sat up, her blonde hair a total mess, her purple eyes wide. "Can I?" she asked.

I nodded. "Get dressed and I'll call a friend." Ana smiled up at me and scrambled out of her bed to her wardrobe.

I smiled, thinking as hard as I could to find Rain.

'Hey, Rain! You know where's Beacon right now?'

'_She's at Wammy's right now~ Why?_'

'I've got her little sister with me, thought she might want to meet her.'

'_THERE'S A NEW BIRTHDAY?!_'

'Hi S. Not now.'

Ana pulled on my hoodie sleeve, linking her small index finger through the thumb hole. She wore a light green tee-shirt with white shorts. "Can you do my hair?" she asked.

I took her to the bathroom where I brushed her mid-back length hair and parted it down the middle, preparing to tie it in pigtails.

"High or low?" I asked.

"High, and can you use the green ribbon ties?"

I nodded and grabbed two green hair ties with a green bow on each. I pulled up one side and tied it up tight, then did the same on the other side. She smiled and moved her head around, allowing her long pigtails to move around.

"What's my sister's name?" Ana asked as the two of us walked down the streets in Winchester. I didn't want to teleport as she is still biologically a day old. She was still really happy, and I had explained to her that she was a Life God and that was why she wasn't allowed to be with her dads right now.

"Her real name is Bella, but everyone calls her Beacon. She's a very rare mix of Life and Death God, although she doesn't know that yet. She's nine, and very nice, right Bandit?"

"_**She's a cute little thing, from what I remember**_," Bandit said. I let Anastasia touch my notebook so she could see and hear Bandit.

I saw the gates of Wammy's House looming over us. They were easy to open; it was just getting in undetected that was going to be hard. Then again, who breaks _in_ to prison?

I have done it way too many times.

'_Seriously Blake, there's another Birthday? Where are you? How did Viola get to England?_' and S was still annoying me.

'Fine S, fine. Beyond and Avery just had twins, I'm at Wammy's, and she came with me.'

'_Wammy's? I'll let you in. They've put up security since you got out._'

The large front door opened and there was S, just as I saw her when she was Monica.

"Ana, stay behind me for now," I whispered as S walked up to me.

She smiled at me before slapping me across the face. "Okay, I deserved that," I admitted as S hugged me. When she pulled away, she slapped me again.

"That was for not staying for coffee."

I laughed and held Ana's hand to tell her that she could come out from behind me. "S, this is Anastasia, Beyond and Avery's daughter. She's the Life God of the twins. Ana, this is S, she's really close to me, and is basically another aunt for you."

"Hello S," Ana said quietly.

S looked down at Ana and Ana smiled. "Can I ask who got pregnant and how?"

"Avery, and they're dead, do you think it matters?" I answered.

S shook her head and held her hand out for Ana to take, which she did. "Welcome to Wammy's House, Anastasia Avery-Birthday," S said, walking her in.

"Blake!" I heard the ever so familiar voice of Mail Jeevas call. And I was crushed by said person's familiar arms.

"They're crazy people, you know that, right?" Barium asked. I nodded to the cat.

"Hey, Mattie," I said breathlessly. Seriously, that boy was killing me.

"Where have you been?"

"America, I'm Mello's boss. I live in the city now, with my newest niece."

Matt sighed. "We're all looking for a place to move to."

Idea struck. S and Beacon needed a place (according to Rain), Matt and Mello want a new place, and I have loads of spare rooms...

"Move in with me. You can bring Mello, S and Beacon. I've got plenty of space; it'd be no problem."

Matt's face went through three different emotions in one moment; surprise, thoughtfulness, and finally, happiness.

"S! Are you and Beacon willing to move today?"

S turned around with Ana on her waist. "Well, yeah."

"Blake's got the room."

I nodded in response to S's sceptical expression. Her eyes were ecstatic. I knew that look. That was the 'Finally, I'm getting out of this hell hole' look.

"Well, let's go tell Beacon that her aunt is back, and to start packing," S said, putting Ana down.

The four (well six if you count Bandit and Barium) of us went up the two flights of stairs to the dreaded Hell of my old hall. I saw that Mello's door had been burnt a few times, Matt's handle had been covered in wires, and Beacon's door had a 'Stay The Hell Out Of This Room If You Want To Keep Your Eyes' sign on it.

S knocked on Beacon's door. As she did this, Ana held my hand tight, and Matt hugged me from the side. "I like the hair by the way. It suits you."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Thanks Mattie. I called Mello, you know?"

"Yeah, he dropped his chocolate on my floor."

"I know."

"What do you want, Aunty S?!" Beacon screamed. That's when I remembered. Shinigamis children hit puberty at the age of ten, which is when Life Gods start seeing their... work, I guess. Beacon's only a few months off, so she's going to be temperamental as hell!

"There's someone here to see you, Beacon," S responded.

"Tell them to go away!"

I rolled my eyes. "S, let me take this," I whispered.

I walked up to the door, Ana's hand in mine. "Bella Before Birthday, get out here and meet your little sister before I teleport myself in there," I snapped.

I heard the door unlock and saw Beacon stick her head out a little. "Auntie Blake?"

"The one and only."


	10. Chapter 10 (S)

It's been so long since I've written anything (damn procrastination). But the story's up and rolling again, yay! I actually took a scene from the anime and put in this... Yeah I don't own that.

Now let's continue the reunion of a lime-time~

* * *

"Auntie Blake!" Beacon threw open the door and jumped on Blake. She looked up and smiled, then punched Blake in the shoulder. Quite roughly from the looks of it too.

Good.

"How could you just up and leave us, Auntie!? Auntie S and I were going crazy and, and you kept leaving little teases like calling Mello a-and meeting Auntie S at Starbucks and I really missed you!" Blake took a breath and hugged Blake once more.

"Ow..." Blake rubbed her shoulder before hugging Beacon. "I missed you too and, I'm sorry. That I didn't say goodbye, and that I left in the first place, that I wasn't there... You get the point."

"We really missed you, you know that?" Beacon glared at her, Blake nodded. "And I'm really mad at you." Another nod. "And who is that?"

"That's Anastasia Avery-Birthday, or Ana as I like to call her. She's your little sister." Blake let go of her niece and introduced the two.

"You're my sister?" Beacon asked, she look over Ana.

"Mmm hi sis. Auntie Blake talked about you." Ana smiled and stuck her hand out to shake. Beacon shook it quickly. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered to me.

"Auntie S, look I have a sister now too! Isn't she cute?" She gestured to Ana before smiling.

"Yeah she's really cute." I said. "Oh Beacon we've got some news for you."

"More news?"

"Yep." I pointed at Blake. "Blackie over here has her own apartment, said apartment has more then enough room for her and Ana so..." I trailed off, taking a glance at Blake. "We get to finally move out of this hellhole~"

After Beacon calmed down (she got really excited but ended up freaking out over some puberty crap Blake explained) we immediately started packing our stuff. Although, once I was done I decided to bop Blake on the head one more time, for good luck of course.

Later that evening though, Mello was called to the office with Sir Snow White, AKA: Near.

I stood outside of the office door trying to hear what was going on.

"- did - just say!?" Was that Mello?

"I'm - L is dead." Roger shut up- L's dead?

_'L died? It must have been Kira.'_ I concluded. I pressed my ear up against the door to hear them clearer.

"He's dead? But- but how!? Was it Kira, did Kira kill him?" Mello. Sweet, precious brother, it was Kira. "Come on Roger you've got to tell me!"

"Probably." Roger said solemnly.

"But he promised me he'd find Kira and execute him! And now your telling- that he's been killed!?" I heard someone-most likely Mello- move around in the room.

"Gh- Mello!"

I heard something like a box of marbles or puzzle pieces fall in the room. What were they doing in there?

"If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, then you're just a loser." Near said, I heard him picking up the pieces from the floor.

I heard Mello groan and a hand hit a surface, the desk? "So, which of us did L pick? Me or Near?"

"He hadn't chosen yet. And now that he's gone, I'm afraid he won't be able to." Roger answered. "Mello, listen, you too Near, can't you two work together?"

"Alright. Sounds good." Near said dully. I can only imagine the mortified expression of Mello's at the moment. Like I thought, Mello on the other hand wasn't too happy to hear that.

"It'll never work, Roger. We can't do this together. We've always competed against each other. Always." Mello clearly disagreed. A few seconds later he spoke again. "You know what, its fine. Near should be the one to succeed L.

"He's not like me. He never gets emotional he just uses his head. Like it's a game or a puzzle." He paused. "And as for me, I'm leaving this institution." I heard footsteps coming to the door. I pulled away immediately and backed up a bit.

"Don't - - stop - I'm almost fifteen years -." Mello came out of the room and closed the door. He looked at me before going down the hall. I followed after him.

"Hey Mello! What was that about? Wasn't it your dream to succeed L?" I asked, catching up to him.

"I know you heard Roger, S. L is dead. And I have other plans then working alongside Near." Mello said, he looked like he wanted to say something else. "I'll catch Kira myself, one day."

"Mello..." I made him top walking and face me. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and said. "I can't even begin to describe how idiotic that is."

He slapped away my hand. "I won't do anything yet! I'll move up in the mafia world first."

"That is also idiotic but I actually think you'll go through with it. Actually both." I frowned. "But you'll die, whether it be from Kira or on a job."

He tsked and went to his and Matt's room. I know he hates Near but still, if they work together they could probably catch Kira relatively 'quick'. Then again, he doesn't seem like he wanted to be L anymore, he hasn't for a while.

I sighed. "Brothers are stupid. So are sheep."

Later that day, Wammy's House held a small celebration for Near when Roger announced that he was the new L. But, we had to hold a funeral for L. Roger couldn't transport the body from Japan to here so we couldn't actually bury the body. It didn't make the funeral any less dramatic though.

Unsurprisingly, some kids were upset to the point of almost crying during the funeral. Especially the newer children who weren't used to the whole 'keeping emotions locked away' thing. Although some didn't care in the slightest.

It's not like we all knew L personally.

I walked down the empty Hall and went to my room. It was bare, the only things I left were the dresser, bed and mirror. Anima padded towards me and jumped on my backpack.

"Are we going now?"

"Soon. I just need to find Blake, you could go downstairs and wait with Barium, Ana and Beacon if you want though." I said.

"What about Matt and Mello?" Anima tilted her head to the side. "They are coming as well, right?"

"Yeah but they're still at the graveyard, I think Mello needs to vent so let them be. They'll come inside shortly." I searched the building for my (once again) missing friend. I found her on the roof staring into the horizon.

"Hey Blake. Ready to go?" I asked from my spot by the stairs. She turned to look at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted one last look from the roof."

"We have a lot of memories on this roof don't we?" I grinned. "Like the confessions of our pasts thing. That was heart-felt and emotional."

"Let's not forget the fucked up hellhole with our fucked up ropes." She chuckled. "We also had some family bonding moments with Beacon."

"Jeesh, looking back on the past everything significant happened on the roof. Well, sometimes in MU too, but still." I stated.

For old time's sake, we had a moment on the roof. We held Anima up to the sun and sang Circle of Life (she ran downstairs when I let go of her), then I gave Blake the full version of my 'you're an idiot for leaving' rant. Which brings up a question no one has asked yet.

"How did things go with that person who was going to kill you? I assume you did the old fashion thing and took care of her but..." I shrugged. "I want to be sure."

"She's still out there, but she hasn't done anything to cause damage yet." Blake sighed. "Yet, being the key word."

"We'll, like I told Beacon, you've got friends to back you up. Whatever happens, happens." I said, trying to be motivating.

"...Right." She smiled.

We went back downstairs to find Ana and Beacon playing with Barium. Anima was sitting next to them smirking as best a fox can at Barium. Mello and Matt were standing by the front doors waiting.

"Okay before we go, does anyone have anything else they need to do?" Mello asked when he noticed that we came down.

"Uh," I waved my hand. "I might need to call Evelyn. And I might need to get Viola from where ever Blake put her."

"And I have somewhere to go tonight before we leave. It won't take long." Blake said, she was holding Miss Flicky tightly.

_'Who's going to die?'_ I wondered. _'Blake answer! I'll send you the mental emoticons!'_

_'S just... You know who hurt Viola? Them.'_ She deadpanned, I'm pretty sure I had the same expression.

"Okay then." Mello face-palmed. "Anyone else? No?"

"How about we leave tomorrow?" Beacon asked. "We could just stay at a hotel while Auntie Blake and Auntie S do their things."

"Y'okay. But Mello and I will get a head start. Do you mind Blake?" Matt asked, Blake shook her head. "Then will meet you in America, see ya."

We said our farewells to the couple while Blake went out to assassinate a mafia. I on the other hand forced Barium and Anima to take care of Ana while Beacon and I had a conference on the phone with Evelyn.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING ENGLAND!?"_

...Universe, we're not on good terms but please. Help. Me.


	11. Chapter 11 (Blake)

I love the monologue at the end! I don't know why… I've actually been working on this chapter instead of my S&E project, but I finished it before this. I hate it. My girlfriend isn't talking much and I'm really worried.

Please note that there are some parts that I think I got a bit deep in, and there is mentions of a suicide attempt.

* * *

After slaughtering another part of the asshole mafia, it was late. I couldn't ask anyone to move house at eleven past one in the morning, now could I? It just seemed completely unreasonable.

I decided that my best option was to stay at Wammy's for the night. I mean, it was only going to be a few hours. So, as I sat on the roof I checked my messages. EJ was thinking of proposing, Evelyn was leaving the country, Bowen was doing fine, Avery was ripping his hair out, and Jeff was inviting me to a party.

_To EJ: Go for it, but be quick, she's leaving England.  
To Evelyn: Well, keep in contact, I'll kill you otherwise.  
To Beyond: That's good, Ana's fine, she actually met Bella today, and they're getting along well.  
To Avery: Keep calm and punch my brother, it usually helps.  
To Jeff: No thanks, I'm taking care of my nieces at the moment, and I don't think a thirteen year old is capable of taking care of a three and a nine year old, sorry._

I wasn't planning on sleeping, or eating really. I felt bad, seeing the horrible person that I'd become. I kill people, not only for my job, but for fun, I cut, I starve myself, and all I seem to do is hurt the others around me.

"I saw your neck earlier, you know?" Matt said from behind. "There are a lot more bruises than there were when you left, and I _know_ they aren't from other people."

I nodded.

"Most of them are from your own hands and the other one is from a… a…"

"You can say it Mail! It's from a fucking rope!" I snapped, turning around with tears in my eyes.

Matt sat next to me, making me lean on his shoulder again. "I know what it's like. You know Mello's my everything, and when he first joined your mafia, I was worried out of my mind. He didn't come back for days, and I was getting stressed. After a few more days, I snapped; he hadn't contacted anyone and I assumed the worst.

"I found some rope in your room and I just… You always said, no Mello, no Matt. I guess you were right, even though I never took you seriously. I felt so empty, so 'not Matt' that I was about to… yeah…

"Mells got back just in time to see me put it around my neck…"

I couldn't really control myself. I hugged him really tight. Matt was my best friend, he's known me for so long that I would be lost without knowing him. He stopped me the first time he saw me try, he took my blades away and I didn't stop him. I guess I had a crush on him for a while, but he's really just my best friend.

"If I knew all that I would have ordered him to be sent back the second he finished, made him go through the initiation thing some other time."

I was sobbing, we both knew, but he let me. He never told me to stop crying, he never told me anything other than that the tears showed up a lot on my pale skin and he didn't like it.

"Its fine, Blakie, really. _I_ didn't even know that I needed him that much, it was a complete shock to me, and him as well. It wasn't something that could be predicted or anything, it happened, we moved past it. But you… why you?"

I sighed. "When someone is hunting you down, wanting to kill you. Pressure begins to build; you start over thinking things far too much and then… you're down. The people around me was so minuscule that I could only talk to Viola; seriously, if you start talking to a cat, people think you're weird."

Matt laughed at the cat comment and pulled me closer. "We stay together from now on. We're a family. We may have lost three of our own, but we're still here, we're still surviving, and that's what they would have wanted."

I nodded, dozing off.

"Go on, Blake. You need some sleep."

When I woke up I saw that Matt had taken me to his room, leaving a note.

_It had started to rain, so I wasn't leaving you up there. We're in Roger's office, discussing our moving out, though Mello's gone ahead and will meet us later when we pick him up from Amy's. Come on down if you want to._

_-Mattie._

I smiled and nodded to myself, pulling my hoodie back on, which Matt must have taken off me. Hood up, head down and hoping that no one would notice me, I walked down to the office of the bane of my existence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T LEAVE?!" I heard S scream from the opposite end of the hallway. I ran towards the door of the (second) most irritating man alive.

"Exactly what I said, Secret. Unless I see or meet this person you all plan on moving in with… and who is she?" I heard the idiot ask, obviously referring to Ana.

I decided that was my cue to walk in. "Hey old man, horrible to see ya again," I said cheerily as I threw the doors open.

His eyes went comically wide upon seeing me entre the room and picking up Anastasia to rest her on my hip. "Believe… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was back in England, robbed a bank whist staying with some friends', and deicide to buy a house. Then Evelyn, S's cousin and Matt's future cousin-in-law, told me these guys needed a place to stay so I was like, 'Hey, why not pay the guys a visit. Ana and I don't take up that much space.' So now I'm here, isn't it just lovely?!" I explained, amused.

"…I'm going to be related to a cannibal?" Matt asked.

"Not genetically, no. But hey, you've been living with one for a while now, so… yeah."

"Oh yeah… that was one messed up day," Matt laughed.

"I almost felt sorry for Natalie at one point… almost," Beacon added.

I rolled my eyes, "You were hyper, half-asleep, and covered in tinsel, you were not stable."

"And you were?" S asked.

"Sushles," I pouted. "So, asshat, I mean Roger, can these fabulous people move in with me. Please note that we are only asking you so that we can try and do _one_ thing here that follows the rules… slightly, anyway."

Roger's eyes seemingly lit up. "You are actually taking them?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes! Take them! I've been waiting for this day since you created that chocolate monster –"

"Grinny."

"– all those years ago. Go! Pack! _Leave_!"

The five of us were shooed out of the office and I think I could hear Roger singing.

"Well… That was unexpected," Matt stated.

We girls nodded, agreeing one hundred percent with that.

"Is sis going to live with us?" Ana asked.

I nodded. "Yes she is, Ana. So is Aunty S, Uncle Matt, and Uncle Mello. Oh, by the way, we can only live here until the coast is clear, after that, we're moving back to America. The mafia needs me now that L's dead and Near's still an asshat."

When they (Matt) finally finished packing and we got back to our new house, S asked, "What are the girls and Matt going to do while us four are doing mafia work?"

I had this answer already seeing as I had thought about it the previous night. "Matt's already got a recommendation for a new hacker, and there are operatives training from the age of two years. Beacon and Anastasia would probably start training."

"A Life God in a mafia? Her fathers would be disappointed," S laughed.

"I know, but I'm raising her, it's my job to make sure she can survive in this world… even by mafia means."

S nodded, understanding that I had to. It wasn't exactly a choice I could make. Work is work.

We were just about to go into our separate rooms when I heard her whisper, "Matt told me, you know?"

I gulped. I knew I was in no state to raise or take care of anyone, including myself. I closed my door and sunk down against it, staring out the window.

I murdered Michael, I was there when Gerard uttered his final word, I missed Luna's death, I knew L was going to die, I am leading Mello into the flames of Hell, I will be the reason Matt dies…

_I will kill Kira… if Betrayal doesn't get me first…_


End file.
